A guerreira e o curandeiro
by Pamela Witch
Summary: Red Sonja consegue um pajem curandeiro e vive aventuras perigosas.
1. Chapter 1

Em um mundo primitivo, quando os grandes sábios gregos já não existiam mais, onde as hordas bárbaras se multiplicavam e dominavam tudo, havia uma pequena aldeia chamada Dacha. Lá moravam várias famílias de camponeses. Eles criavam ovelhas, bodes e carneiros. Colhiam pequenas frutas silvestres e fermentavam um néctar a partir delas, o "guksta". Construíam casas de paredes bem espessas para resistirem ao inverno rigoroso. Havia um líder comum chamado Yurie "o justo", e um curandeiro chamado Youssuf "o vigilante". Este curandeiro tinha um filho chamado Yovanes "o pequeno", que era aprendiz e herdeiro da profissão de seu pai.

Um dia apareceu naquela aldeia, uma mulher estrangeira, de cabelos vermelhos. Todos relataram estórias de sua impressionante beleza e porte. Tinha penetrantes olhos verdes e cobria-se com pele de urso branco, para proteger-se do frio. Ela veio a soldo do líder da aldeia, para caçar e matar uma besta fera chamada Volya, que estava dizimando os rebanhos. Ela era uma guerreira mercenária. Portava uma pesada e afiada, espada prateada com entalhes.

A guerreira logo procurou o flagelo dos rebanhos, o mal encarnado que assustava o sono das criancinhas. Quando entrou em contato com a besta, nem todo o seu conhecimento e técnica no manejo da espada, foram suficientes para matar Volya. A mulher chamada Sonja descobriu que esta era encantada, e que somente um feitiço muito forte, o "feitiço da lua branca", que é feito com raízes roxas de blinka, e de raízes amarelas de godorov, poderia matar aquela fera.

Sonja, "a vermelha", então bateu em retirada e voltou à aldeia. Pediu ao líder que lhe concedesse um guia, para mostrar-lhe ervas e plantas nativas para o feitiço, que ela precisava executar. Foi-lhe enviado Yovanes. Sonja e Yovanes seguiram para a floresta de abetos, que nessa época do ano ficava com folhas amarelas e vermelhas. Localizada no alto da montanha Malya, protegida por alcatéias de lobos, dos curiosos e invasores das outras aldeias. Os dois conseguiram o que procuravam.

Então Sonja usou magia para matar a fera. Volya resistiu bem, mas o feitiço da lua branca era imbatível. Todos na aldeia comemoraram a morte da grande besta fera Volya. Após o fim da missão, Sonja recebeu seu pagamento em prata e retirou-se para sua jornada solitária. Yovanes, impressionado com tudo que presenciara naqueles dias, pediu então permissão ao seu pai, e ao líder da aldeia para seguir Sonja, como aprendiz. Seu pai ficou triste, mas reconheceu que os filhos às vezes, tomam as rédeas das suas vidas nas próprias mãos.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gosto do vento castigando meu rosto. Sei que tenho alguns arranhões por causa de algumas folhas e insetos que batem na minha face, mas de modo nenhum vou diminuir o ritmo da cavalgada. O frio que ainda sinto após três dias de viagem para longe destas terras geladas, de alguma forma me ajuda a sentir viva, ou a lembrar que eu preciso estar viva. Meu cavalo Alexander está cansado, mas ele me obedece. Sabe que a minha companhia significa segurança e vida. Em algumas regiões mais a leste ele seria morto e devorado pelos povos famintos das geleiras.

Logo mais precisarei parar para me alimentar, quando chegar às florestas fechadas e úmidas de Dvorak. Terei que tomar cuidado com as feras naquela região. Nada que anos de treino com a minha lâmina não dê conta". Sonja vê mentalmente a si mesma usando sua longa espada prateada, desferindo golpes mortais, com a graça de um samurai e a força do mais forte vicking. Então outra imagem suplanta esta. A imagem de homens e mulheres morrendo, crianças chorando e sendo raptadas por homens bestiais com elmos de chifres. Sonja sacode a cabeça e concentra-se no caminho a sua frente.

"Preciso de comida e água. Pararei por aqui. Aquelas frutas são bem sumarentas. Serão melhores do que a minha provisão de cascas". Sonja fez seu cavalo parar. Disse algumas palavras em sua língua natal, para que ele ficasse imóvel. Com um ágil movimento colocou os dois pés sobre o dorso do cavalo. Ficou de pé e alcançou os galhos mais altos da árvore frondosa. Pegou alguns frutos. Olhou com o canto dos olhos para trás e atirou alguns deles para o sujeito no outro cavalo. Ele estava atento e pegou-os.

_Se pretende ser meu aprendiz, terá que ser meu servo primeiro. O trabalho de conseguir comida é seu.

Sonja apeou da montaria. Colocou algumas frutas na boca de seu cavalo Alexander. Deu uma boa olhada no seu companheiro de viagem. "Ele até que não é ruim de olhar. Seria melhor se tivesse músculos, se soubesse usar uma espada, se parecesse mais perigoso. Assim parece uma velha. Inútil. Imprestável. Peso-morto. Por que é mesmo que eu trouxe esse rapaz comigo?"

_Ei você é curandeiro, não é?

_Meu pai é que é. Eu era aprendiz dele.

_E agora é o meu. O que espera aprender comigo?

_Ah, eu... A senhora, digo você tem uma força muito grande. Eu não sei o que é, mas resolvi aprender.

_Ahahahahaha!

_O que foi?

_Para um homem que estuda você é um tanto estúpido.

_Por que diz isso?

_Esqueça.

Sonja ficou de pé. Olhou para os lados e sacou sua espada.

_Proteja-se rapaz.

Yovanes correu para esconder-se atrás de uma árvore. A seguir um enorme animal, semelhante uma leoa com a cabeça grande e enormes presas a mostra, saltou na clareira onde eles estavam. Sonja levantou os braços sobre a cabeça. Segurava sua espada prateada com as duas mãos. Seus olhos estavam determinados e frios. A leoa rosnou. Andou com graça felina ao redor de Sonja que a encarava. A leoa baixou a cabeça, sustentando o olhar de Sonja. Então inexplicavelmente deu as costas e foi embora. Ainda se podia ouvir seu rosnado enquanto se afastava.

Sonja ainda segurava a espada em posição de combate com os ouvidos atentos e o olfato apurado. Percebeu que Yovanes saíra detrás da árvore em que se escondera e se aproximava dela. Com um rápido volteio posicionou sua espada na altura do pescoço dele. Yovanes ficou tão surpreso que caiu pra trás.

_Nunca se aproxime silenciosamente de um guerreiro em combate. Você poderia perder este belo pescoço. Levante-se já é hora de continuarmos nossa viagem. Essa leoa pensa em voltar à noite.

_Como sabe? Você lê a mente de animais?

_Uma leoa conhece outra.

Seguiram viagem. A floresta parecia interminável, mas logo chegaram a uma área de arbusto e árvores esparsas. Ao longe se viam vales e montanhas. Não havia lua naquela noite de modo que tudo estava muito escuro e sinistro. Continuaram cavalgando até um descampado. Sonja parou o cavalo e ficou inspecionando o lugar com olhos atentos e as narinas dilatadas.

_Ficaremos aqui. Rapaz faça uma fogueira.

Yovanes obedeceu prontamente. Somente quando a fogueira estava acesa e iluminando tudo, foi que Sonja apeou. Ela improvisou uma cama com peles de animais e sentou-se sobre ela, perto da fogueira. Yovanes também fez sua cama na outra extremidade. Sentou-se e ficou encarando Sonja, como se esperasse mais ordens.

_Você já matou alguém curandeiro?

_Não.

_Nem em combate?

_Não sou um guerreiro.

_Eu sou uma guerreira. Eu não curo pessoas. Eu tiro vidas. Não lhe parece uma contradição você estar aqui comigo?

_Eu entendo o que você quer dizer, mas eu não poderia deixar de vir.

_Eu sei.

Sonja deu uma sonora gargalhada. Olhou para Yovanes com pena e desprezo.

_O que você sabe? Já teve outros aprendizes antes?

_Bem, aprendiz? Não. Idiotas que me seguiram até encontrar a morte? Pencas.

_Eu não vou morrer. Você não vai deixar acontecer.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Sonja levantou-se de um salto. No momento seguinte estava com as mãos no pescoço de Yovanes. Levantando-o do chão.

_Não seja tolo rapaz. Acha que eu vou mover uma palha para evitar a sua morte? Você não é nada para mim. Meu cavalo é mais valioso do que a sua carcaça. Só te avisei sobre a fera hoje pela manhã, porque não queria limpar seus ossos e carnes espalhados pelo chão. Nesse mundo só vive quem toma conta do próprio traseiro.

Sonja atirou Yovanes longe.

_Você não tem nenhuma utilidade para mim. E eu só posso lhe ensinar a matar e a morrer. Por que não volta correndo para sua aldeia, curandeiro?

Sonja aninhou-se na sua cama. Ficou olhando a fogueira. Desviou o olhar para Yovanes, que estava deitado na cama dele com os olhos fixos nela.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonja adormeceu. Sonhou com montanhas nevadas, rostos familiares, caldeirões com gulash. Lentamente essas imagens foram sendo substituídas por outras. Imagens de pessoas ensangüentadas, com as faces contorcidas de dor, urrando como animais desesperados. Quanto mais angustiante o sonho se tornava, mais forte Sonja agarrava-se a sua espada. Seus músculos ficaram tensos. Sua mandíbula cerrou-se fortemente. Em seu sonho tentava lutar. Matar seus oponentes. Mas ela era magrinha, fraca, indefesa. A única coisa que podia fazer era chorar e assistir a tudo impotente e desvalida. Em seu leito de peles de animais, Sonja começou a gemer e a respirar ruidosa e rapidamente.

Yovanes tinha um sono leve. Acordou com o barulho. Sentou-se em sua cama improvisada e ficou observando Sonja em seu pesadelo. Pensou em acordá-la, mas lembrou-se do aviso que ela lhe dera. Sobre não aproximar-se de um guerreiro em combate. Mesmo dormindo. Percebeu que ela estava sofrendo. Queria ajudá-la, mas tinha medo dela. Então fez o que vira seu pai fazer muitas vezes, quando nenhuma poção ou feitiço resolvia o problema. Rezou. Com a cabeça baixa e as mãos juntas sob o queixo, começou a entoar uma ladainha ritmada. A respiração de Sonja voltou ao normal, ela parou de gemer e seu corpo relaxou.

Sonja abriu os olhos e levantou-se de um salto. Empunhou sua espada prateada e procurou por seus inimigos. Percebeu que estivera sonhando e ficou irritada. Embainhou sua lâmina e andou ao redor da fogueira. Respirou fundo e olhou para Yovanes.

_O que está fazendo?

Ele, que até aquele momento estivera rezando, parou. Olhou para Sonja e deu um pequeno sorriso.

_Estava rezando por você.

_Você me tirou do pesadelo.

_Eu não, os deuses ancestrais da minha aldeia foram quem lhe ajudaram.

_Eu não acredito nos seus deuses.

_Você não precisa acreditar, basta que eu acredite.

_Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, nem da ajuda de seus deuses. Mas... Obrigada.

_Disponha.

Sonja voltou a dormir, dessa vez tranquilamente. Quando amanheceu seguiram viagem. Contornaram a montanha e evitaram a trilha normal, pois Sonja pressentira que haveria salteadores. O caminho que seguiam agora era pedregoso, e acharam melhor desmontarem dos cavalos e percorrê-lo a pé. Estavam em uma área com vegetação escassa e rasteira. Tudo estava muito silencioso. Sonja puxou seu cavalo Alexander para perto do sopé da montanha. Seu movimento foi imitado por Yovanes. Sonja estava apreensiva. Parou de andar e sacou a espada. Yovanes lembrou-se que o cavalo era mais valioso para ela, então procurou ficar próximo do animal.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Quase não houve ruídos. Um enorme pássaro desceu do céu a toda velocidade. Aproximou-se de Sonja que estava mais distante do grupo. Num piscar de olhos, Sonja jogou-se ao chão e rolou para o lado. O pássaro já estava retornando para outra investida. Dessa vez Sonja já estava preparada. Fez um movimento circular com sua lâmina. Quando esta atingiu o enorme pássaro, partiu-o em dois. A ave chegou ao chão como uma estrela cadente, espalhando uma chuva de sangue na sua passagem. Sonja correu para Alexander e montou-o rapidamente.

_Vamos rapaz, o bando virá em seguida.

_O que?

_Não fale, aja.

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. Yovanes já estava montado e incitando seu cavalo a correr. Já estavam longe, quando ouviram o grasnar de aves de rapina. Sonja avistou uma caverna na montanha. Sabia que cavernas eram abrigos naturais de feras, mas achou melhor enfrentar uma fera que hibernava, do que um bando de aves sanguinárias. Assim fez. Yovanes a seguiu. Adentraram a caverna guiando seus cavalos. Sonja retornou à entrada empunhando sua espada prateada. Um inimigo de cada vez. Primeiro as aves que ousassem atravessar a soleira da caverna. Depois o animal que habitava aquele lugar.

Yovanes andou até onde havia luz. Quando a caverna ficou muito escura, ele achou melhor esperar por Sonja. Trazia na mão os arreios de Alexander, o cavalo de Sonja e os de seu próprio cavalo, Keke. Ficou imaginando o que Sonja faria no lugar dele. Certamente ela não ficaria parada esperando ordens. Ou temendo pela própria sorte. Ele começou a escutar o grasnar de aves não muito longe dali. Conversou com seus animais para acalmá-los. Estava com medo, mas sabia que Sonja seria a vitoriosa. Ela era invencível. Uma força da natureza. Tão poderosa quanto os deuses da sua aldeia. Era uma honra estar aos serviços daquela guerreira.

Sonja teve sorte. A entrada da caverna era estreita o bastante, para caber apenas um daqueles pássaros superdesenvolvidos. Então ela pôde matar um a um que ousou enfrentá-la. Após cinco deles terem sido abatidos, fez-se silêncio. Sonja sabia que havia mais deles do lado de fora. Mas não se aventuravam a entrar. Sonja esperou mais um pouco e então resolveu procurar Alexander. Mais adiante os encontrou. Ela mirou o resto do caminho que se prolongava pela escuridão, no interior da caverna. Sabia que não era sábio ir por ali.

_Quanto mais profunda a caverna, mais tonto e sufocado você fica. Sem falar que não há luz. O animal que habita aqui pode guiar-se pelo cheiro e nos encontrar tranquilamente. Seríamos presas fáceis. Vamos acampar por aqui, até amanhã. Então tiraremos a sorte com o bando de aves de rapina.

Yovanes fez uma fogueira. Alimentaram-se de cascas e racionaram a água. Sonja lhe ordenou que ficasse de guarda primeiro e depois a acordasse. Ela dormiu quase imediatamente. Seu corpo estava cansado pelas lutas do dia. Yovanes ficou observando-a.

"Ela é tão bonita. Tem esses cabelos que parecem chamas vermelhas. A maneira como segura a espada... Não, não é como os homens fazem. Ela tem graça, leveza. Parece uma dança, como se a espada não pesasse nada. Eu nunca conseguiria levantar uma espada dessas. Sua pele não tem nenhuma mancha. Eu não vi nenhuma cicatriz. Acho que ela nunca foi vencida. E seus olhos são o que eu mais gosto. Verdes intensos. Parece que tem fogo neles. Eu me sinto queimar quando ela olha pra mim. Eu não poderia dizer para o meu pai, que resolvi segui-la por causa dos olhos dela. Ele me chamaria de tolo apaixonado. Acho que ele sabe disso. Acho que ela também".

Yovanes estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que o ar ficou pesado. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro. Cheiro de carniça. A princípio achou que eram os restos das aves que estavam apodrecendo. Mas então outro pensamento o sobressaltou. Sonja dissera-lhe que um animal habitava ali. Mas ele não ousava acordar Sonja porque sentira um cheiro de podre no ar. Levantou-se e foi ver os cavalos. Foi então que o viu. Estava distante. Tinha olhos brilhantes. Estava com a boca aberta, onde se podia ver suas presas e a saliva podre escorrendo. Era um urso enorme e horrendo. Apesar da distancia, ele poderia alcançar Yovanes facilmente, antes que o mesmo pudesse esboçar alguma reação.

_Sonja, acorde. Sonja!

Sonja acordou e prontamente deu um salto. Já desembainhava sua lâmina, quando a fera avançou contra os cavalos. Sonja deu um salto e se interpôs entre eles. O urso deu uma patada poderosa, mas Sonja agachou-se na mesma hora. Contra-atacou com uma estocada no flanco do animal. A despeito disso, a fera continuou de pé. Abriu os enormes membros e atacou Sonja. Ela o aparou com sua lâmina, certeira no seu coração. Ele era inacreditavelmente resistente. Sonja puxou sua lâmina e procurou contornar o urso, sem, contudo afastar-se muito, pois o animal poderia arremeter contra os cavalos.

A monstruosa fera mirou a sua frente sem importar-se com Sonja. Ia na direção dos cavalos. Yovanes correu para puxá-los. Foi derrubado pela forte patada. O urso abriu sua bocarra para devorar Yovanes, mas sua cabeça deslizou ao chão. Nas suas costas estava Sonja com sua espada ensangüentada.

Yovanes tinha um grande arranhão arroxeado na face, mas ele procurou primeiro cuidar de Sonja.

_Isso foi idiota. Quando eu disse que meu cavalo valia mais do que você, não era para acreditar.

_Você mentiu?

_Não, não menti. Mas se você não dá valor à própria vida, então ninguém poderá salvá-lo.

_Você salvou a minha vida, quando havia dito que não moveria uma palha por mim.

_Eu apenas me aproveitei da distração do urso. Se eu não o matasse agora, os próximos seriam os cavalos.

Yovanes ficou em silêncio e baixou a cabeça.

_O que você pensou que eu iria dizer? Que eu me importo com você?

Yovanes olhou-a tristemente e virou-se para afastar-se. Sonja segurou seu braço e puxou-o para si. Beijou-o ardentemente. Sonja então interrompeu o beijo e olhou-o nos olhos.

_Não fique cheio de si Yovanes. Eu não me prendo a ninguém.

Disse isso e afastou-se. Limpou o sangue do animal de si mesma e voltou para perto da fogueira. Não demorou a dormir novamente. Teve a intuição de que não sofreriam novos ataques naquela noite. O difícil era suportar o cheiro da carcaça da fera. Mas Sonja já estava habituada a coisas piores.

Yovanes ainda estava nas nuvens. Passou ervas em seu ferimento e voltou para perto da fogueira. Seu coração estava em festa, dançando e cantando animados versos de júbilo. Ainda podia sentir o gosto de Sonja em sua boca. Tinha gosto de frutas vermelhas. Como os cabelos dela.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonja e Yovanes finalmente chegaram à cidade de Shealossel, nas terras altas do sudoeste, de clima temperado. Estava protegida por uma fortaleza fortificada, contra animais selvagens, salteadores e exércitos inimigos. No seu interior havia belos jardins, ruas pavimentadas com pedras, muitas habitações e várias edificações comunais, circundando uma imponente construção central de estilo grego. O solar do prefeito da cidade, que era protegido por uma guarda especial de lanceiros.

Sonja procurou uma estalagem para se hospedarem. Após deixarem Alexander e Keke aos cuidados do responsável pelo estábulo, procuraram por uma refeição quente, e um dormitório confortável. Após tantos dias viajando juntos ainda eram perfeitos estranhos. Sonja não abrira seu coração para Yovanes, e este ainda não perdera o temor que sentia dela. Apesar de ficarem no mesmo quarto, era como se uma barreira se erguesse entre eles, não permitindo que confraternizassem.

No dia seguinte, Sonja e Yovanes foram até o solar do prefeito. Sonja apresentou-se à guarda e eles foram conduzidos ao salão de audiências. Um local luxuoso, com piso de mármore, mosaicos nas paredes, e móveis bem talhados. Havia um grande painel com desenhos dourados e uma figura meio humana, meio demoníaca, no centro. Sonja e Yovanes ficaram muito interessados no desenho, como se mesmerizados. Logo mais foram recebidos por um homem velho de longas barbas brancas. Ele era educado e gentil. Identificou-se como conselheiro.

_Bem vindos a Shealossel. Aos honrados e pacíficos, nossa cidade abre os braços. Aos arruaceiros, bárbaros e malandros, oferecemos a masmorra. Conheço sua fama, gentil amazona. Todos os povos desta banda do continente já ouviram falar em Sonja, a ruiva. Sabemos que em combate você vale tanto quanto 10 homens juntos. Estimo o fato de vivermos dias felizes atualmente, e não precisarmos de mais guerreiros do que já temos. E você gentil rapaz, de você nunca ouvi falar. Qual é mesmo a sua cidade natal?

_Dacha senhor. Mas não é uma cidade, apenas uma pobre aldeia de pastores e lavradores. Eu sou apenas o servo da guerreira Sonja.

_Oh!

_Vim oferecer-lhe meus serviços como guerreira e caçadora de recompensas. Se não necessita de minha ajuda, eu me retirarei.

_Bem, temos um pequeno problema, que talvez requeira suas habilidades formidáveis.

_E qual é?

_Alguns criminosos fugiram de nossas masmorras, por uma falha da nossa guarda, que já foi corrigida cuidadosamente.

_Quantos fugiram?

_21.

_Tantos assim?

_Foi uma vergonhosa falha de segurança. Lamentamos muito.

_Tudo bem. Quanto vale cada criminoso que eu trouxer de volta?

_50 dracmas, se os trouxer vivos. 10 dracmas se os trouxer mortos.

_Os nomes?

_Aqui neste pergaminho.

_Alguma idéia de onde podem estar?

_Apesar de terem amigos nesta cidade, achamos que se esconderam na floresta.

_Pensei que fossem todos criminosos.

_Até mesmo os criminosos encontram admiradores.

Sonja seguia velozmente até as florestas que circundavam Shealossel. Tinha 21 nomes de fugitivos para prender. Este era um dos serviços mais sujos que existiam. Mil vezes enfrentar monstros sanguinários do que ir à cata de seres humanos, para entregar a autoridades déspotas que apenas almejavam vingança. Mas trabalho era trabalho, e Sonja já havia dado sua palavra. Yovanes a seguia um pouco mais atrás. Não se falavam muito. Nem era preciso. Bastava atender quando Sonja o chamava. Yovanes estava um pouco triste. Começava a sentir saudades dos longos dias de viagem. Pelo menos naqueles dias Sonja conversava com ele.

Logo chegaram à floresta. Sonja seguiu seus instintos de caçadora. Acharam uma cabana no meio da floresta. Estava vazia. Sonja a inspecionou por dentro e por fora. Não encontrando nenhum traço da presença de fugitivos. Sonja ficou irritada e quebrou um dos objetos de uso da cabana. Yovanes aproximou-se um pouco e falou em voz baixa.

_Sonja na minha aldeia, as pessoas costumam construir alçapões, para protegerem-se de invasores.

_As pessoas são covardes na sua aldeia, Yovanes. Talvez estes daqui também sejam.

Sonja entrou novamente na cabana. Chutou móveis e objetos do chão, até deixá-lo inteiramente descoberto. Então ela viu um pequeno entalhe na madeira do assoalho. Usou uma alavanca para forçar sua abertura. Ao tirar a tampa do alçapão, Sonja viu olhinhos brilhantes e temerosos, como animaizinhos com medo da morte.

_Saiam todos! E não tentem nada, ou usarei minha espada.

Umas três pessoas saíram do alçapão. Seguidas de quatro crianças.

_Digam seus nomes.

Um a um os aterrorizados moradores disseram seus nomes a Sonja. O mais alto e forte deles era um dos fugitivos procurados por ela. Sonja o amarrou com cordas e saiu puxando-o, montada em seu cavalo. A família do foragido ficou em prantos. Yovanes olhava-os com pena, mas pensava que aquele homem deveria ter cometido um crime terrível, para ser encarcerado e colocada a cabeça a prêmio.

Mais ao norte, muito fora dos limites daquela região, encontraram mais dois homens procurados. Escondiam-se como animais em cavernas. Nenhum deles reagia. A fama de Sonja a precedia. Levaram a todos e os entregaram ao chefe da guarda do prefeito. Sonja recebeu o prêmio correspondente e retirou-se. Ficou vagando pela cidade aquela noite e voltou bem tarde, cheirando a vinho.

Yovanes não a acompanhou. Achou que ela não necessitava de um pajem para ajudá-la a embebedar-se. Achava que a natureza do trabalho que ela estava fazendo, a deixava transtornada. Mas ele não poderia afirmar muitas coisas a respeito de Sonja, pois ela não o considerava um amigo e mal falava com ele. Quando ela entrou no quarto da estalagem, ele tentou ajudá-la a retirar espada e capa, mas ela o afastou com um empurrão. Resmungou que nunca precisara de ajuda para tirar a própria roupa.

Yovanes achou melhor ficar longe dela. Agora nem mesmo reza ele podia fazer para ajudá-la. Ele ficou por um tempo encarando o vazio, então resolveu sair para clarear as idéias. Estava triste e sentindo-se menosprezado. Talvez tivesse sido um grande erro ter seguido Sonja enfim. Sem perceber, seus passos o levaram até o solar do prefeito. Nas suas cercanias ouviam-se gemidos atrozes. Yovanes ficou estarrecido. Aproximou-se para ver melhor o que era aquilo.

Escalou uma das árvores do jardim próximo ao solar, e procurou divisar o que seus muros escondiam. Em um grande pátio de uma área descoberta do solar, havia alguns guardas castigando os prisioneiros recém entregues naquele dia. Estavam dependurados pelos pulsos, seminus, sangrando e gritando. Os guardas revezavam para açoitá-los.

Yovanes não conseguiu assistir muito daquilo. Não sabia o que o perturbava mais. Se a pena que sentia pelo sofrimento alheio, ou o medo que sentia de sofrer o mesmo castigo. Reconhecia que era um covarde. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por não ser forte, corajoso e intrépido como Sonja. Então entrar lá, enfrentar os guardas e libertar aqueles pobres homens. Lembrou-se tristemente que fora a própria Sonja quem os caçara e os entregara para serem castigados.

Voltou para seu quarto mais arrasado do que quando saíra.

_Sonja, ontem à noite eu vi os homens que capturamos. Estavam sendo torturados no pátio do solar do prefeito.

_O que?

_Os fugitivos que estavam com a cabeça a prêmio. Eles estavam apanhando.

_Por que você acha que eu quero saber isso?

_Não se importa com o destino das pessoas que cruzam seu caminho?

Sonja ficou encarando-o incrédula. Não respondeu nada. Estava séria e um pouco irritada.

_Eu não acho certo o que estamos fazendo.

_Alto lá. O que EU estou fazendo. Você não faz nada. Apenas obedece a ordens como um cachorro ou um cavalo. Você não decide nada sobre o que EU faço ou deixo de fazer.

Yovanes abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas foi calado por Sonja com um beijo intenso.

_Agora não fale mais sobre o destino dos homens capturados, está bem?

_Está bem Sonja.

Saíram novamente para mais uma busca. Dessa vez trouxeram cinco homens e uma mulher. Todos foram conduzidos de volta à cidade e entregues ao Chefe da guarda do prefeito. Yovanes não conseguia encarar as pessoas que eles estavam caçando. Sentia vergonha de si mesmo, e pena daquelas pessoas. Se Sonja podia continuar fazendo aquele serviço sujo, então ele também poderia agüentar.

À noite não conseguiu dormir. Estava muito longe do solar do prefeito, mas de algum modo ouvia os gritos das pessoas que eram torturadas. Podia ver seus rostos contorcidos de dor, olhos inchados de chorar e gritar. Ele não queria ver, nem ouvir, mas não conseguia evitar. Sonja mais uma vez saíra. Já era tarde da noite e ela ainda não voltara. Yovanes achava que ela estava embebedando-se novamente. Ela era uma mulher enérgica e forte, mas mesmo Sonja necessitava de um alívio para a dureza daquela existência.

Na manhã seguinte, os dois estavam com olheiras. Sonja, além disso, exibia arranhões nos braços, e seus cabelos tinham um pouco de palha. Culpa dos boçais bêbados e imbecis que ousaram encostar a mão nela. Sonja não tivera escolha, teve que ensiná-los uma lição. Mas tarde já cansada, dormiu no estábulo mesmo. Agora ela estava mal humorada. Nem mesmo a adrenalina da noite passada conseguiu diminuir o amargor daqueles dias. Yovanes achou melhor não perguntar nada.

Ainda havia 12 nomes no pergaminho para serem capturados.


	5. Chapter 5

No dia seguinte Sonja chegou a uma choupana em um despenhadeiro. Era uma casa pequena, coberta com paus e vegetais. Havia uma família composta de velhos e crianças. Eram muito pobres e vestiam-se com trapos e farrapos. Mais uma vez não lhe ofereceram resistência. Nem poderiam, uma vez que eram esquálidos e mirrados. Houve mais choro e gritos das crianças. Elas se arrastavam pelo chão, derrubando objetos e agarrando-se às pernas de Yovanes. Os idosos abraçados uns aos outros, choravam quietinhos, como criancinhas temerosas de castigo. Sonja, imponente e ameaçadora com sua longa espada prateada, irritou-se com aquilo, tornando-se mais irascível e impaciente.

_Parem de chorar seus pirralhos, eu não suporto tanto barulho. E vocês velhos, onde está o orgulho de vocês? Tem sangue de barata, por acaso? Não sejam tão covardes. Eu quero que me digam o nome de vocês.

Uma das crianças, uma adolescente de cabelos louro acinzentados, olhos encovados e tristes, comprida e esquelética, tinha o nome na lista. Sonja ficou perplexa, releu a lista com os nomes mais uma vez. O que aquela menina tinha feito de tão ruim assim? Que espécie de civilização era aquela que encarcerava menininhas?

_Eu exijo saber por que você foi presa. Diga-me a verdade. O que você fez?

_Ela não fez nada. - Disse a velhinha.

_Minha netinha não fez nada. - Disse o velhinho.

_A maninha não fez nada. - Disse a meninazinha.

_Nada não moça. - Disse o meninozinho.

Sonja não discutiu, sabia que era a verdade. Ela embainhou sua espada e saiu da choupana. Ao chegar do lado de fora, respirou profundamente, fazendo movimentos com os ombros para auxiliar na respiração. Sentia-se sufocar com aquela história toda.

Sonja resolveu partir sem levar a menina, mas desconfiou que o conselheiro do prefeito fosse mandar outro caçador de recompensas atrás dela. Ela resolveria um problema de cada vez. Agora o mais importante era tranqüilizar aquela família e deixá-los com sua filha. Rumaram por outro caminho, seguindo nova pista para o resto dos fugitivos. Encontraram outro nome da lista. Um homem obeso e afogueado.

_Por favor... Não me levem... Eu juro... que não sou... um malfeitor... Por favor... Eu não quero... morrer... Por favor...

Yovanes teve pena dele quando Sonja o amarrou pelas mãos e saiu arrastando-o, montada em seu cavalo. O pobre gordo freqüentemente tropeçava nos próprios pés e saía rolando, arrastado pelo cavalo. Ele simplesmente não conseguia andar e respirar ao mesmo tempo.

_Sonja, tenha pena dele. Ele é muito gordo, não agüenta andar.

_Exercício faz bem, vai ficar resistente.

_Ele mal consegue respirar direito, Sonja. Deixa-oele ir montado no cavalo.

_Não. E deixe de ser estúpido. A guarda do prefeito vai fazer coisa pior com ele.

Yovanes então desmontou do seu cavalo e foi auxiliar o pobre homem roliço a levantar-se. Guiou-o até seu próprio cavalo e ajudou-o a montar.

_Você é um idiota Yovanes. Não sei como sobreviveu todo esse tempo. Isso não vai mudar o destino desse suíno.

Assim sendo Yovanes seguiu a pé, correndo por vezes para alcançar Sonja que aumentou a velocidade do trote, para dar uma lição em Yovanes.

Mais tarde, Sonja resolveu não caçar mais outros fugitivos. Decidiu procurar o conselheiro novamente, para discutir a real necessidade de aprisionar aquelas pessoas. O caso da menininha ainda martelava em sua cabeça. Sabia por experiência própria que quem necessitava de prisão e açoite eram as autoridades daquela cidade. Temia perder a cabeça com aquele que lhe pagava pelos serviços. Pressentia que aquilo tudo não iria acabar bem. Confiava na sua espada e em suas habilidades para safar-se com vida. Mas e depois que ela se fosse? Acaso o conselheiro não iria continuar massacrando aquele pobre povo? Se ela desse cabo do conselheiro, acaso o prefeito não iria convocar um novo puxa-sacos sanguinário? E acima do prefeito quem mais havia? Como Sonja poderia quebrar aquela corrente de terror e arbitrariedades? Ela sabia que nenhuma solução seria pacífica ou perfeita. Sempre haveria mais um e mais outro, até que a própria Sonja tombasse sem vida, morta quem sabe pelas próprias pessoas que ela pensava proteger.

_Aqui, mais um fugitivo que eu capturei. Cadê a recompensa?- Disse Sonja para o chefe da guarda, ao chegar ao solar do prefeito em Shealossel.

_Aqui está Sonja. 50 dracmas. Você não nos trouxe muitos hoje. Está perdendo o faro? - Disse o chefe da guarda.

_Eu não. Mas se não parar com as gracinhas vai perder o seu. Avise ao conselheiro que eu quero uma audiência com ele. - Retrucou Sonja com a cara feia.

_Por favor... Não os deixe... levarem-me... Buaaah... Buaaah... Tenha piedade... Ajude-me... - Chorava o pobre pançudo, enquanto era arrastado pelos guardas para as masmorras.

_Sonja! - Exclamou Yovanes com os olhos marejados de pena do infeliz obeso.

_Quieto Yovanes. - Disse-lhe rispidamente Sonja. Sonja e Yovanes foram conduzidos novamente ao salão de audiências. Esperaram algum tempo até que o conselheiro apareceu.

_Pajem Yovanes, por favor, retire-se do recinto. Na primeira vez em que aqui esteve, só foi recebido por mim porque eu não sabia tratar-se de um mero servo. Não fica bem eu, um alto conselheiro receber um reles servo como igual.

Ao ouvir isso Yovanes prontamente virou-se e saiu daquela sala. Sonja trancou a boca com força. Ela estava no limite, mas não deveria pôr tudo a perder.

_Se depender somente da minha vontade, nunca mais volto aqui. Não me sinto bem em ambientes onde as pessoas são consideradas indignas, apenas porque não tem relevância social.

O conselheiro deixou passar essa gafe, mas anotou mentalmente dar um corretivo em Sonja, mais tarde.

_Muito bem conselheiro, o motivo pelo qual eu vim aqui é o seguinte: Eu quero saber do que são acusadas as pessoas em minha lista de fugitivos.

_Belíssima amazona, entendo sua... digamos consternação. Creia-me, houve necessidade de encarcerarmos tais pessoas. Tudo é feito pensando no que é melhor para Shealossel. O prefeito está ciente de tudo que temos feito e aprova todas as decisões que tenho tomado.

_Chega de enrolação. Eu quero a verdade. Vocês colocaram crianças nesta lista. O que me diz agora?

_Minha cara Sonja. Eu como o alto representante de nossa prefeitura não necessito lhe dar explicações. Nem necessito da sua compreensão. Sua opinião a respeito de nossas leis tem tanto valor quanto o brilho da lua. É bonito, mas não nos faz falta.

_Fala de uma vez velho, tá me deixando irritada.

_Peço-lhe que modere o seu linguajar, guerreira.

_Humpf.

_Bem, as pessoas na lista não cometeram nenhum crime. A não ser o de fugir de nossas masmorras, ajudadas por um dos guardas, que pagou por isso com a vida.

_E você diz isso nessa calma toda, velho doente?

O conselheiro espremeu os olhos com ódio. Intimamente ele selou o destino de Sonja.

_Precisávamos dessas pessoas em nossas cerimônias.

_Que cerimônias?

_As cerimônias em honra a nosso Deus. Kulan Gath.

O conselheiro então se encaminhou até o painel que adornava a parede daquele salão. O ser dourado, meio humano, meio demônio, que hipnotizava todos que o olhassem.

_Vocês estão fazendo... sacrifício humano?

_Não, estamos dando um significado à vida e à morte daquelas pessoas descartáveis.

_Ora seu... desgraçado.

Sonja na mesma hora em que sacou sua espada, foi cercada pela guarda do solar. Ela os enfrentou sozinha. Usou de toda sua habilidade no manejo de sua espada forjada nas terras nevadas do nordeste. Desfez-se de sua capa para facilitar seus saltos acrobáticos, enquanto desferia golpes certeiros. O chefe da guarda chamou os lanceiros e Sonja teve que improvisar um escudo de uma pesada porta de madeira, que ela arrancou do batente.

Já havia uns 11 homens em pé e oito jaziam mortos, espalhados pelo salão. Sonja então deu um salto para o meio daquele grupo de homens, mas segurou-se no candelabro de grossas correntes do teto. Sacudiu-se para dar impulso e com isso arremeteu outro salto em direção à saída do salão. Ao ver que Sonja vinha em sua direção, o conselheiro saiu correndo, gritando. Sonja o alcançou a tempo de desferir-lhe um golpe mortal com sua espada. Diante da estupefação da guarda em ver seu senhor decapitado, Sonja aproveitou para fugir. Saiu correndo em direção ao estábulo e montou Alexander. Soltou Keke e deu uma tapa no traseiro do animal para que ele corresse. Sonja galopou até a estalagem e chamou Yovanes do meio da rua. Este apareceu na janela do segundo andar e avistou Sonja e a guarda do prefeito avançando contra ela.

Ele decidiu que devia tentar algo arriscado. Então saltou da janela do seu quarto. Para sua sorte caiu sobre um monte de barris que se espatifaram. Sonja o agarrou pelo braço e puxou-o para sua garupa. A seguir estavam galopando o mais rápido que podiam, enquanto as flechas da guarda zuniam nos seus ouvidos enquanto passavam por eles.

Quando já estavam bem longe de Shealossel, e a guarda havia desistido de segui-los, resolveram diminuir o ritmo da cavalgada. Sonja sabia que Alexander podia agüentar bem mais que isso, mas ela não queria afastar-se demais da cidade. Ela tinha contas a acertar com Kulan Gath.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonja e Yovanes dormiram naquela noite em uma caverna. Revezaram-se na vigília, temendo a caçada humana, de que com certeza seriam alvos. Por sorte ou por incompetência da milícia de Shealoussel, ninguém os encontrou ou ao menos, passou perto da caverna. Yovanes pouco falou com Sonja. Viu o corpo dela sujo de sangue e pôde adivinhar o que deveria ter acontecido, depois que ele foi convidado a retirar-se do solar do prefeito. Ele esperava que Sonja partisse pela manhã. Sonja era muito poderosa, mas não podia contra uma milícia inteira. Tomou um pouco de sumo de ervas do seu estojo de beberagens, e a seguir rezou por Sonja.

Pela manhã Sonja levantou disposta a retornar à cidade, mas não durante o dia. Faria isso durante a noite, com as sombras e o cansaço natural da milícia a seu favor. Pensava nas pessoas que entregara ao conselheiro. Não sentia culpa. Afinal não estava inteiramente a par do que estava acontecendo, mas lá no seu íntimo, uma vozinha lhe dizia que ela sabia sim que aquilo era errado. Mesmo assim entrara no jogo do conselheiro. Sonja tinha consciência de suas limitações e do mundo em que ela vivia. Era apenas uma mulher contra um mundo de homens. Contra um mundo comandado e controlado por homens. Ela já entrava no jogo perdendo.

_Sonja o que aconteceu?

_Eu matei o conselheiro.

_Sua vida estava em risco?

Sonja olhou para ele. Sabia o que ele queria dizer com essa pergunta. Seus olhos lhe contavam uma história tão antiga quanto o mundo.

_Não Yovanes, o conselheiro não estava ameaçando a minha vida. Pelo menos não naquele momento. Eu o matei pelas costas, quando ele estava correndo e pedindo socorro. Quer mais detalhes?

_Por que decidiu matá-lo?

Sonja olhou compadecida para Yovanes. Como ele poderia ser tão ingênuo? Percebeu que era o que mais gostava nele, sua ingenuidade. Ela também deveria ser ingênua, tranqüila, matriarca de uma família, passando seu tempo cuidando dos filhos e do marido em sua tribo de origem.

_O conselheiro era um homem mau. Usava os moradores da cidade em rituais de sacrifício humano, em honra ao deus deles: Kulan Gath. Um dos guardas ajudou os moradores aprisionados nas masmorras a escapar. Ele foi assassinado por ordem do conselheiro.

_O conselheiro lhe contou tudo isso?

_Foi.

_O que pretende fazer agora?

_Voltarei lá esta noite. Destruirei Kulan Gath, e se tiver que matar o prefeito também, que seja.

_Não há como chegar a uma solução pacífica?

_Não.

_Você será morta.

_Eu me garanto.

_Como pretende matar um símbolo?

_Destruirei o templo, o altar, aquela imagem do salão principal. Se tiver que botar fogo no solar do prefeito, eu o farei.

Passaram o resto do dia calados. Keke achou-os. John cuidava dos animais e repunha seu estoque de comezinhas, beberagens e ervas. Orava em silêncio por Sonja. Sabia que não a acompanharia naquela noite. Sabia que era um inútil, e que apenas a atrapalharia se a seguisse. Pediu para tratar seus poucos ferimentos, o que ela deixou. Sonja era inacreditavelmente sortuda. Nenhum osso quebrado, nenhum corte ou machucado. Apenas coisas leves e superficiais que curariam espontaneamente. Yovanes suspeitava que os ferimentos de Sonja fossem íntimos e não visíveis, e que por isso mesmo mais profundos e de difícil cicatrização.

Após fazerem uma refeição de cascas e sumo de frutas, Sonja ficou inquieta. Examinou sua espada, Alexander. Suas vestes, a sensual armadura de metal que cobria suas áreas genitais, suas botas de pele de animal. Tudo estava inteiro, em ordem. Mesmo assim ela estava apreensiva. Sua desvantagem era muito grande. Talvez se tivesse ajuda de um homem e não daquele rapazinho franzino...

Yovanes, ele era tão indefeso. O que seria dele se Sonja morresse? Provavelmente morreria assassinado ou devorado por algum animal selvagem. Instintivamente Sonja aproximou-se de Yovanes e o abraçou. Este não reagiu. Suspeitava o que se passava no coração da ruiva. Sonja beijou-o demoradamente. Olhou nos seus olhos escuros de forma passional e tomou uma resolução. Deitou-se com ele.

Quando as primeiras estrelas brilharam no céu, e bandos de pássaros voavam ao longe em perfeita simetria, Sonja preparou-se para o seu destino. Despediu-se de Yovanes com um último beijo, e instruções para que abandonasse aquela região se ela não aparecesse pela manhã. Foi embora com Alexander galopando velozmente. Ao aproximar-se de Shealoussel, desmontou Alexander e deixou-o em um estábulo.

A cidade estava quieta. Havia muitos milicianos andando pela rua. Sonja emboscou um deles e o nocauteou. Travestiu-se com suas roupas. Escondeu como pôde sua longa cabeleira ruiva sob o elmo do soldado. Passou a andar como eles e aproximou-se do solar do prefeito. Havia muito movimento por lá. As sentinelas não desconfiaram daquele companheiro imberbe com belíssimos olhos verdes. Sonja passou facilmente.

O interior do solar também estava apinhado de guardas. Sonja percebeu que no salão com a imagem de Kulan Gath, haviam colocado um altar com o corpo do conselheiro. Havia vários homens desconhecidos e ricamente vestidos ali. O mais imponente e soberbo deles deveria ser o prefeito. Não seria possível a Sonja chegar até aquele homem com tanta gente no salão. Não sem uma grande confusão. E ele poderia muito bem escapar ileso.

Sonja resolveu afastar-se dali por enquanto. Lembrou-se dos fugitivos. Talvez houvesse algum vivo, e ela pudesse ajudá-lo. Seguiu por instinto o caminho que ela julgou dirigir-se às masmorras. Desceu por uma escadaria rústica de pedra. Ao final abriu-se uma pequena câmara, que parecia ser um dos estágios do inferno. Havia diferentes instrumentos de tortura ali. Ela resolveu não se demorar naquele ambiente. Procurou por portas. Havia uma na outra extremidade. Estava aberta.

Do outro lado estavam alguns dos prisioneiros que ela havia capturado. A mulher, o gordo e o primeiro homem que ela capturou não estavam ali. Sonja suspeitou que estivessem mortos. Os restantes estavam em péssimas condições. Todos muito maltratados, feridos e enfraquecidos.

_Veio nos matar Sonja?

_Não, eu vim libertá-los.

_Não trabalha mais para o conselheiro?

_Parem de fazer perguntas. Guardem as energias para fugir daqui.

_Por quê? Vão mandar outro caçador de recompensas para nos pegar de volta. O melhor que pode fazer por nós é acabar com nosso sofrimento. Aqui e agora.

_Não desistam tão fácil da vida. Eu matei o conselheiro.

Os prisioneiros a princípio ficaram chocados. Depois esperançosos. Começaram a pedir a Sonja que se apressasse em libertá-los. Ela assim o fez. Arrebentou suas correntes com sua espada prateada. Todos saíram arrastando-se e apoiando-se uns nos outros. Sonja pediu que eles a seguissem. Sabia que seria difícil passar pelos milicianos com todos aqueles prisioneiros.

_Sonja tem um caminho que podemos seguir. Passa pelos subterrâneos do solar.

_Como sabe disso?

_Eu passei por lá quando fui torturado.

Sonja resolveu seguir o prisioneiro. Afinal ela não tinha alternativa. Não podia atravessar aquela edificação sem atrair a atenção de tanta gente. Seguiram por corredores e escadas toscas. Até uma passagem que dava no pátio de flagelação. Por ironia, não havia guardas ali. Sonja saiu primeiro e certificou-se que era seguro.

Cobriu-os com capas e mantos para que não vissem seus ferimentos. Conseguiram sair do solar pelo pátio, miraculosamente, sem atrair a atenção dos soldados. Logo depois todos debandaram pelas vielas da cidade. Sonja retornou ao solar.

Retornou pelo pátio e pela câmara de tortura. Infelizmente dessa vez havia guardas lá. Ela tentou passar despercebida, pois ainda estava travestida de soldado, mas dessa vez não deu certo. Um deles a chamou, e ela reconheceu a voz do chefe da guarda para quem ela entregava os fugitivos. Sonja nem tentou argumentar. Desembainhou sua espada e desferiu vários golpes nos guardas presentes. Todos tombaram sem vida.

Sonja ainda tinha esperança de que a sua presença não fosse anunciada. Pelo menos até ela chegar ao dono do solar. Ela chegou ao salão principal e baixou a cabeça. Aproximou-se das autoridades. Neste momento havia três homens ricamente vestidos, ao lado da figura imponente do prefeito. Sonja calculou um golpe certeiro no coração dele. Infelizmente um soldado com as vestes sujas de sangue não consegue passar despercebido. Sendo assim ela foi interpelada antes de acercar-se do prefeito.

_Ei você. Onde está com a cabeça? Não percebeu que está imundo? Quer parar no poste? Merecia um castigo bem dado, seu imbecil.

Sonja baixou a cabeça e tentou retirar-se, mas o guarda agarrou-a pela orelha e saiu arrastando-a para fora. Sonja cerrou os dentes de raiva. Ela teria que esperar o momento em que o prefeito estivesse se retirando para seus aposentos.

Então algo inesperado aconteceu. Todas as autoridades se retiraram em direção às masmorras. Foram escoltados pela guarda do solar. O guarda que a puxou pela orelha, chamou-a com um movimento da cabeça.

_Você vai acompanhar a escolta do prefeito. Mas não se aproxime muito seu imundo, do contrário eu mesmo acabo contigo. - Assim Sonja fez.

Todos eles entraram em uma nova câmara, grande e espaçosa o suficiente para caber a todos. Era uma espécie de arena. No centro uma grande estátua de Kulan Gath, com as mãos abertas como garras, lembrava-a quem era o verdadeiro inimigo a ser vencido. Ao lado daquela aberração havia dois postes com pessoas acorrentadas. Sonja sentiu o sangue gelar. Em um dos postes estava o primeiro fugitivo que capturara. No outro estava Yovanes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonja estava disfarçada de guarda do solar do prefeito, na arena de sacrifícios das masmorras. No centro da arena havia dois prisioneiros que seriam mortos num ritual em honra ao deus Kulan Gath. Yovanes era um dos condenados à morte. O prefeito de Shealoussel estava lá, com sua guarda particular para protegê-lo. Haviam outros convidados importantes também, mas Sonja não os conhecia. Viera a este local com a missão pessoal de destruir os símbolos de Kulan Gath e se possível matar o prefeito. Se fosse necessário, ela destruiria o solar inteiro, para conseguir o seu intento. Já havia libertado os moradores encarcerados, que ela mesma ajudara a aprisionar, e isso aliviava um pouco sua consciência. Ela estava neste momento petrificada de preocupação e surpresa. Como Yovanes fora parar lá?

Quando Sonja saíra ao cair da noite, Yovanes ficara preocupado. Ele rezara mais um pouco. Fizera sortilégios para tentar ver o futuro e desse modo evitar o pior, mas nada disso acalmara seu coração. Agora mais do que nunca ele amava aquela mulher. Ele nunca antes em toda a sua vida lamentara o fato de ser um curandeiro e não um guerreiro. Se fosse um guerreiro ele a teria acompanhado. Defendido sua vida com espadas, lanças e punhos. Não estaria lá sentado no chão, jogando pedras para ver a sorte como uma velha matrona, enquanto Sonja ia de encontro à morte. Este pensamento tivera a força de um aguilhão. Na mesma hora Yovanes dera um salto e preparara-se para partir. Ele não abandonaria Sonja na hora da morte. Poderia não saber lutar, mas estaria lá para ampará-la e cuidar de seus ferimentos. Sendo assim ele montara em Keke e partira para Shealoussel.

Ao chegar à cidade, aproximara-se o mais cautelosamente possível do solar. Não havia ninguém fora de suas casas. Alguns lugares que abriam exclusivamente à noite, estavam fechados. Havia uma milícia patrulhando as ruas. Vestiam mal ajambradas roupas de guerreiro, composta de ombreira, protetor do braço esquerdo, um elmo, o cinto com bainha para espada, e malha de metal cobrindo o peito. Os guardas que protegiam o solar do prefeito usavam o mesmo paramento, mas tinham roupas nas mesmas cores e porte marcial. Yovanes tentara passar despercebido, afinal tinha que encontrar Sonja, porém a sorte não lhe sorrira.

_Ei você, o que está fazendo fora de casa? - Falara o miliciano.

_Já estou indo para casa. Atrasei-me no trabalho. - Mentira Yovanes.

_Que trabalho? - Suspeitara o homem.

_Ah... Eu sou... Humm... Curandeiro. - Yovanes não conseguira pensar em nenhum outro ofício, a não ser o dele mesmo.

_Curandeiro? Temos apenas um curandeiro nessa cidade, Bahn. - O miliciano falara incisivamente, apertando os olhos para Yovanes.

_Pois é... Ah... Eu sou aprendiz dele. - Yovanes tentara sustentar a mentira.

_É. Você é péssimo. Pois ainda nem aprendeu o nome dele. Acompanhe-me.

Os milicianos levaram Yovanes manietado até a guarda do solar.

_Trouxemos este espertinho para vocês. Estava vagabundando por aí, mesmo após termos avisado que não deveriam sair de suas casas esta noite. - Explicara o miliciano a um dos soldados que guardavam a entrada do solar.

_Não me diga! Quando não vamos até os ratos, eles fazem questão de nos afrontar. Um... Este aqui me é familiar. - O soldado parecera reconhecer Yovanes.

_Será que é um dos fugitivos? - O miliciano animara-se com a perspectiva de recompensa.

_Fugitivos? Agora me lembrei. É o pajem de Sonja. Aquela mercenária ruiva. Isso é para você aprender que não pode mexer com a guarda do solar, seu eunuco.

Ao dizer isso o soldado começara a espancar Yovanes, com socos, pisões, chutes e puxões nos cabelos. Yovanes tentara dobrar-se ao meio para proteger o estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que cobrira a cabeça com as mãos, e as fechara para não lhe quebrarem os dedos. Logo estava no chão em posição fetal, com as mãos no rosto. Tentando não respirar muito, e não se afogar no próprio sangue que lavava seu rosto. Vindo das sobrancelhas, nariz, lábios e queixo. Os soldados o puxaram para que ficasse de pé. As pernas de Yovanes estavam bambas. Quando ele sustentara o corpo sobre elas, sentira uma dor atroz. Ele gemera e chorara baixinho. Suspeitara que estivessem quebradas.

_Vamos levá-lo para o pátio para lhe aplicarmos um castigo como se deve. - Falara um dos guardas que não tivera chance de bater em Yovanes.

_E quanto a mim? Não tem recompensa por esse aí? - Reclamara o miliciano que queria se dar bem. Os guardas do solar se entreolharam e riram-se. De modo nenhum eles iriam deixar qualquer recompensar ir para as mãos dos milicianos. Mas resolveram ser simpáticos com aquela imitação de soldado.

_Nós falaremos ao prefeito que foi você que o prendeu. Ele com certeza lhe dará uma boa recompensa por este aqui. - Os outros soldados riam-se enquanto o que falava, controlava-se ao máximo para não fazer o mesmo.

Estavam atando Yovanes no pátio, quando outro soldado aparecera. Ele olhara para aquilo tudo e falara:

_Vocês não pensam em castigar um prisioneiro no dia que o prefeito tem convidados, não é? - Reprovara o soldado recém chegado.

_O que? Teremos que esperar até amanhã? Foi a patroa deste aqui quem matou o conselheiro. Ele merece isto. - Reclamara o soldado que espancara Yovanes.

_Façamos o seguinte: Levamo-lo como uma segunda vítima do ritual de Kulan Gath. Lá ele pagará com a própria vida. - Contemporizara o soldado que aparentemente reprovava violência.

_Você é cruel homem. Nós só queríamos corrigi-lo. Você quer acabar com a raça dele. - Rira-se o espancador.

Yovanes então fora conduzido através da passagem do pátio até a arena de Kulan Gath. Lá fora acorrentado a um poste, no centro da arena, próximo a uma grande estátua de um homem dourado e hipnotizante, com as mãos em garra. Yovanes tinha uma boa idéia do que iria acontecer com ele. Seria sacrificado. Sua volta a Shealoussel para ajudar Sonja havia sido inútil.

Os guardas retiram-se para os seus afazeres, deixando Yovanes e outro prisioneiro atados a postes. Yovanes o reconhecera. Fora o primeiro fugitivo capturado. Estava emagrecido, cheio de manchas roxas e esverdeadas. Suas roupas já pobres e rotas haviam virado farrapos desfiados. Algumas unhas e dentes lhe faltavam. Estava mesmo deformado. Sobrevivera até agora por sua constituição física saudável e robusta. Yovanes sentira remorso por ter ajudado a prender aquele homem.

_Desculpe-me. Fui eu que o entreguei a eles. - Falara Yovanes, sinceramente condoído da situação daquele homem.

_Desculpas aceitas. Você não está melhor do que eu. Quebraram-lhe as pernas? - Falara o homem com dificuldade, pois lhe faltavam dentes.

_Parece que sim. Tiveram que me arrastar até aqui. Mal consigo me apoiar neste poste sem cair. Sinto muito, não posso lhe ajudar, nem ajudar a mim mesmo. Espero que Sonja esteja viva. - Falara Yovanes lembrando-se do motivo que o levara até as mãos do inimigo.

_Falta pouco agora. No fim desta noite estaremos mortos. Amanhã pela manhã nos veremos nos campos verdes de pan, e haverá música, lindas mulheres e comida farta. Não sofreremos mais. - Falara esperançoso o condenado.

_Você não trocaria tudo isso pela chance de voltar para sua família? - Perguntara Yovanes que tinha outros deuses e uma visão diferente do paraíso.

_Oh, pelos deuses! Era tudo que eu mais queria. Mas nada posso fazer, a não ser me resignar ao meu destino. - O homem começara a chorar.

Sem saber como consolar o pobre homem, Yovanes começara a rezar. Rezara por Sonja também. Começara a aceitar a sua ida para o paraíso da sua crença.

Algum tempo depois, chegaram outras pessoas. Homens ricamente vestidos, escoltados pela guarda do solar. Todos se prontificaram à frente de Kulan Gath. Um dos Homens importantes aproximou-se deles. Colocaram-lhe uma túnica rubra com bordas douradas. Trouxeram-lhe uma caixa ricamente decorada, pintada de dourado. Ela foi aberta e de lá o homem que parecia ser um sacerdote, retirou um punhal cravejado de pedras preciosas.

O sacerdote então fez mesuras e proferiu uma ladainha. Pareceu entrar em transe, então se virou para os homens atados ao poste. Parecia escolhê-los. Então se dirigiu para Yovanes. O sacerdote então fez uma pose ritual e elevou as duas mãos acima da cabeça, segurando o punhal. Voltou a proferir a ladainha ininteligível até que seu estado de transe levou-o ao clímax. Quando ele deu o golpe de punhal em Yovanes, uma lança sibilou o ar e o atravessou ao meio. O sacerdote, que não era ninguém mais do que o prefeito, caiu duro ao chão. Estava morto.

Todos os presentes olharam para trás, para ver quem havia assassinado o prefeito sacerdote. Viram então um dos soldados, o mais sujinho e imberbe de todos, com belíssimos olhos verdes, lutando admiravelmente com uma espada prateada. Após dois guardas tombarem mortos, a turba avançou com tudo para cima daquele soldado rebelde. Conseguiram apenas retirar-lhe o elmo, revelando magnífica cabeleira ruiva.

_É a Sonja. É ela. Ela matou o conselheiro e o prefeito. Ela é um demônio com uma espada. Ataquem com tudo. - Gritou um dos soldados.

_Se Sonja matou o conselheiro e o prefeito, quem é que manda na cidade agora? - Quis saber um soldado estúpido.

_Sei lá. Ninguém eu acho. - Respondeu outro soldado estúpido.

Alguns dos soldados fugiram por achar que já não tinham que seguir ordens. Poucos continuaram enfrentando aquela terrível espadachim. Então algo aconteceu. A grande estátua de Kulan Gath começou a mexer-se, adquirindo vida e soltando um urro ensurdecedor. Os soldados remanescentes fugiram em debandada. Os homens importantes continuaram lá, adorando Kulan Gath.

Sonja aproximou-se da arena. Viu a aberração que era Kulan Gath agarrar o corpo do prefeito que jazia ao chão e levá-lo à boca, para devorá-lo. O prisioneiro gritava horrorizado. Os homens importantes, em número de três, estavam em transe, hipnotizados pelo barulhento monstro devorador de pessoas. Sonja não teve dó. Matou todos os três com um golpe só.

Kulan Gath sentiu o cheiro da matança e avançou sobre o corpo dos figurões. Enquanto deleitava-se com os cadáveres, Sonja libertou o prisioneiro que ainda gritava. Ela o esbofeteou para que ele se acalmasse.

_Fuja seu desgraçado. Salve sua vida. Corra para bem longe daqui. - Gritou-lhe Sonja com a adrenalina correndo nas veias.

Assim o prisioneiro fez. Sonja aproximou-se de Yovanes. Ele estava com a cabeça pendida para frente, desacordado. Com um só golpe de espada Sonja o libertou de suas correntes. Ele tombou ao chão. Sonja ficou paralisada por um instante. Então um movimento às suas costas a fez virar-se já com a espada em prontidão. O monstro aproximava-se urrando.

Sonja era dura na queda. Golpeou o monstro com seus golpes mais poderosos, e com toda a força de seu ser. Deu cambalhotas e usou suas habilidades acrobáticas para escapar de suas arremetidas. Conseguiu escalá-lo e segurar-se em sua cabeça. Mas o monstro a agarrou e atirou longe. Em seguida ele aproximou-se do corpo de Yovanes.

_Por Scathach, não. Afaste-se dele Kulan Gath. Procure alguém a sua altura. - Sonja falou raivosa.

Havia fogo nos seus profundos olhos verdes. Kulan Gath pareceu compreender o desafio. Voltou-se para Sonja resolvido a devorá-la. Atacou-a com tudo. Sonja desviou-se e desferiu um potente golpe de espada, decepando uma das pernas de Kulan Gath. Ele tombou para o lado destruindo parte da arena. Sonja avançou contra ele e desferiu outro golpe decepando-lhe um braço. Kulan Gath desceu o braço remanescente contra ela. Sonja foi arremessada contra a parede. Sentiu algo quebrar-se dentro dela, mas ainda não entregara os pontos.

_Isso é tudo que pode fazer Kulan Gath. É pouco. - Sonja provocou-o mais uma vez.

Sonja levantou-se e saiu gritando e correndo em direção a Kulan Gath. Atingiu-o com um golpe que arrancou metade de sua cabeça. A criatura arriou-se imóvel no chão. Parara de fazer barulho.

Sonja continuava de pé. Arfante e afogueada. Sentiu as costas molhadas. Havia um grande corte em sua cabeça que sangrava abundantemente. Ela procurou um dos elmos de metal e colocou-o sobre a massa rubra dos seus cabelos, para fazer o ferimento estancar.

Aproximou-se de Yovanes ainda imóvel no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e colocou sua cabeça no colo. Havia um grande ferimento no peito dele, feito por um fino punhal. Yovanes estava morto. Sonja a princípio soluçava, depois passou a urrar e a gritar, de ódio e dor.

Fim


End file.
